


WHITE HORSE

by Christeee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christeee/pseuds/Christeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is suddenly acting weird and avoiding Felicity,preferring to be with Laurel,Felicity is hurt by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHITE HORSE

Oliver was training Laurel.

Felicity sat on her seat near the computer watching them train.Oliver was training Laurel and Oliver was AVOIDING her.

Oliver never trained her and last week when Laurel asked Oliver just jumped at the chance even though the request was not necessarily directed at him.But that was not the problem,she didn't have any problem with Oliver training Laurel no she had a massive problem with the fact that for the past 2 weeks Oliver had avoided her.He barely talked to her unless it was about the mission or some important work at QC. He never touched her willingly and it looked like he wanted to but he was restraining himself from doing so.Felicity had noticed of course how Oliver would unconsciously put his hand forward because it was his habit to just touch her shoulder or her lower back but then he'd realize something and pull back and more often than not storm off.

She just didn't know what was wrong with him plus the fact that these days he preferred to be more with Laurel than with her was a sharp sting in itself.She wasn't jealous,no she's isn't hurt because of the fact that Oliver is giving more attention to Laurel but she's hurt because he barely ever looks her in the eyes anymore,whenever thay are having any discussion Oliver prefers to talk to the monitors than her.He listens to Laurel and instead of discussing with her he seems to love doing it with Laurel.

Dig and Roy noticed,of course they did but thankfully haven't said anything well one time Roy did open his mouth but Diggle shut him up quickly and Oliver well he just stormed off.Again.

Really thinking back to it now it all started the day after the party.Thea had thrown a huge party for regaining all the assests along with QC and the mansion.Thea had basically dragged her to shopping claiming that it was all because of her hard work they have it all back.That had been so fun,they spent the whole day shopping and later that night Thea had helped her get ready.Oliver was in a pretty good mood too he had been smiling so much and at the party his jaw practically touched the floor as he saw her in the dark green dress.

They had danced that night not caring what the world thought and Oliver had acknowledge his approval of the dress and told her just how beautiful she looked.The rest of the night was a blur with all the heavy stares and unconscious flirting but she does remember Oliver dropping her off.

The next morning she had a really bad hangover so she took the day off from QC and went directly to the foundry with a lot better mood. However when she tried to talk to Oliver he just brushed her off.She was shocked for a moment but let it pass,really thinking nothing of it. But after three days she knew something was wrong.Initially she thought it was just because they had lots of work to do in QC but no Oliver had fired her as the EA and put her back in IT.When she questioned him he just clenched his jaw and didn't answer she just refused and worked as his EA.That was the first time he shouted at her and they had a huge argument.

Later that day Thea came in and gave a good lashing to Oliver and stating that only Felicity will be his EA cause if not then the whole company will fall apart.Thus Oliver relented somewhat sourly.

But that still didn't stop him form frowning at her and staring when she thought he wasn't looking with that thoughtful face with such intensity that she couldn't stand it and had to leave.

It got worse then.They argued more often than not.Then Laurel came along and Oliver started getting closer to her all the while avoiding Felicity.Digg and Roy were taking some personal time off that night so it was just three of them.Oliver and Laurel had gone together for routine patrol.The comms were open on all end.Suddenly Oliver was flirting with Laurel,they were talking about dinner and night offs and how it used to be with them before and how sparks used to fly,all those shit.Felicity could tell that this was pre-island Oliver talking and she just couldn't take it anymore,she shut the comms off.

After that these started happening more,every time Felicity was in the room Oliver would start flirting with Laurel,talking and just laughing with her.He would just stare at Laurel but never once addressed Felicity.Dig tried to intervene once but Felicity stopped him.

Yesterday was even worse.they had to go undercover to a gala to get some information.Felicity had come with a co-worker at QC,Laurel had come of course.She had worn a dark red gown and Oliver had gazed at her intently before turning around and ignoring her.That night Oliver was extra growly,moody and on the edge the whole time,she had caught him more than once staring as she and Mark flirted.Despite all the work they couldn't get what they wanted and later that night Oliver had shouted at her,

_"Well if you would have stopped flirting at your date you could have gotten the information"_

And that was it,Felicity lost her temper and retorted with her own _"Well you could also have stopped flirting with Laurel and did the job Oliver"_

With that she had just stormed off.

Felicity just didn't understand anymore and it was just so difficult.She missed their talks and touches,she missed how well they would be in sync with each other.She missed the smiles Oliver would shoot at her way.She missed the way he would look at her.She really,truly missed him.

Really enough was enough,they needed to hash this out and with a new found courage she stood up and walked towards the duo.

" _Laurel could you please go out"_

_"What?"_ Oliver was staring at her while Laurel looked baffled,not breaking her stare with Oliver she again spoke _"Laurel I need to talk to Oliver in private so do you mind"_

Oliver was going to open her mouth but Laurel just shook her head and went away.After they heard the door close Oliver shouted,

" _What the hell Felicity,what are you doing,why did you send her out like that if you wanted to talk you could do that in front of her too"_

Felicity held her head high not showing how much his words stung her,instead she spoke in a calm way her voice not showing how she really felt inside. _"I sent her away because I need to talk to you and we are going to talk"_

_"I don't want to talk"_

_"Stop avoiding me Oliver.2 weeks ago we were fine,everything was good and suddenly you are all distant,you are avoiding me,just tell me what did I do" "Felicity what are you talking about I have not been avoiding you"._

He still didn't look her in the eye.

_"I am not an idiot Oliver I thought you knew that by now.And yes you have been avoiding me,ever since that party 2 weeks ago you have been acting all weird,you don't talk to me anymore unless it's work related both arrow and QC,you don't touch me anymore,you even tried to fire me as your EA. Oh and let's not forget my personal favorite cosying up with Laurel to avoid me,favoring her and knowingly flirting with her to hurt me,really are you trying to get rid of me or what that you were so desperate that you'd use Laurel.I knew you were faking it cause guess what I know you better than you think"_

The entire time Oliver was wide-eyed.

Felicity spoke again," _So what's the deal Oliver why are you doing all of these stupid things tell me Oliver just what happened because you are hurting me just tell-_

" _BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ,don't you see I have been doing these so you would just leave me and the team I don't want you here anymore but you see right through everything,you just won't go_ " Oliver yelled.

Then in a softer tone he spoke" _Why won't you go_ ".This time he was looking at her and Felicity could see just how much he was hurting too. He looked so desperate,so broken like he was giving up.His eyes was a stormy blue showing all the struggles he kept inside of him.

In an equally soft voice she spoke," _Because I love you_ " .

Suddenly Oliver was yelling again," _You shouldn't love a monster like me.Yes I have been avoiding you,I knew favoring Laurel was a cheap shot but I hoped it would work.You can't be with me if you do you will also be consumed by my darkness don't you see how broken I am. You want to know why I was avoiding you.Yes I have ever since that day.You had looked so beautiful.That night you were a bit drunk.While I was putting you to bed you pulled my hand and tugged me on the bed. You looked so innocent and so pure right there snuggling besides me.Then you started talking about how when you were a child and your dad left you,how you felt so sad and lonely.You told me that as a child you always hoped that one day a knight in white horse would come and save you,how that knight will always keep you safe and how you would love to build a family with him white picket fence and all.Then you stopped looked at me and said Oliver you are my hero,I finally found my knight even if he's in green leathers rather than white horse but I'm okay as long as you are here. In that moment I realized I am always putting you in danger,I am not your knight and that I need to let you go so you can go find him.You deserve so much better than me and I am standing in your way"_

Felicity just stood there in awe at the man who thinks he doesn't deserve happiness,doesn't deserve her and it's just breaking her heart to see him so exhausted and just so broken.

_"Oliver no matter what you think you have deserved happiness,you have proved more than once that you are not the same person who left on that boat 5 years ago.You are different and you deserve all the happiness you can get.You say you can't keep me safe but you are so wrong,everytime I am in a problem you fix it and you save me everytime I am in trouble.You are my knight,you are my hero"_

_"No I am not and you need to go,please go Felicity before I break,please just go"_

_"Do you really want that,think before you speak Oliver"_

_"Yes I am begging you just please go"_

_"You don't have to beg me Oliver I will go and I won't come back till you ask me to"_

Felicity knew this was the only way Oliver would realize how wrong he was.It was difficult so difficult but if Oliver was that desperate she won't stand in his way.

Dig was furious and he offered to talk to Oliver but Felicity stopped him,Roy too had offered but she gave him the same answer but she has a feeling they did it anyway.She got updates daily from them.They would tell her everything.They would also randomly show up at her house bringing food.

Once even Laurel came and that was surprising to say the least. She told her how it felt empty in the lair without her and how Oliver was an asshole for letting her go.That being they spent a lot of time just talking and before she left she told Felicity "I know Oliver loves you,I can see it in his eyes and I also know that you love him too,I just hope that Oliver realizes his mistake before it's too late"

She never heard from Oliver.From that day she hadn't gone back to the lair,Dig has brought all her stuffs to her loft.She has moved to the IT and she was leading it.She only knew of the arrow from the news and from what the rest told her.From the look of it he was in a pretty bad state.Yesterday he had nearly died,the bullet nearly hit him right on his heart,he had flat lined twice.She had cried the whole night.

It had been three weeks and she was shocked to say the least when she saw Oliver in her bedroom dressed as the hood.She had yelped ready to attack with a bat she kept nearby but then realized it was Oliver.His hood was down They stood there for a while not saying anything and suddenly she was in a bone crushing hug with a nearly sobbing Oliver in her arms.

_"I am sorry Felicity,I am so sorry please come back,I need you,I can't do this or anything else without you.I thought that sending you away was the best for you that I could do this on my own but I am so used to you and your presence and you light and without you the darkness seemed more.I can't do this without you,I need you.Yesterday when I nearly died the last thing I thought was how I wanted to be with you and how if I died then I would never know how it's like to be with you,I need you"_

He was silently crying and Felicity was sobbing too.It had been a too long separation,too long time since they last touched and it al felt like home,he felt like home. They just simply held each other for some time and then Felicity was pulling back.

_"Promise you won't do such thing again,that you won't push me away again"_

_"Never,never again Felicity,I can't lose you ever again"_

And then Felicity was kissing him,it was soft and gentle as they just simply comforted each other.Both were exhausted after everything that happened and thus Felicity dragged them to bed after changing and both snuggled under the blanket,her head on his chest and his arm on her waist. Sleep came easier when they were by each other's side and she knew they could face any trouble. 

**TOGETHER**


End file.
